Storm
Storm is a mutant with the ability to manipulate the weather and control the elements. Powers and Abilities Atmokinesis In the blink of an eye, Storm can alter her perception to see the world as constantly changing energy patterns. She becomes one with these energies. These patterns govern the weather and Storm can mold these patterns to her will. Manifesting any meteorological tempest or weather effect with a thought. Storm has also shown that she can channel these energies that shes manipulates through her body, which has allowed her to project weather-effects in a beam-like path from her hands, such as lightning, wind, and moisture. Due to her powers being tied to her emotions and because she is completely in-tune with the environment, she must keep a tight reign on her emotions to avoid them influencing the surrounding weather. Being acutely attuned with the biosphere of the planet, Storm can sense various changes within the atmosphere and earth, including unnatural shifts in the air, movement within the earth, changes in the earth's electromagnetic field, or if submerged in water, shifts within the water's currents. Aerokinesis Storm's weather manipulation ability includes the ability to control and shape the very air, allowing Storm to produce various air effects and wind forces, including that which are not natural to the planet. While remaining within the natural parameters of the earth's atmosphere, she can generate wind speeds of varying intensities, ranging from a gentle breeze to tornado force, and produce specific effects with extreme precision. Her control over air is such that she can manipulate the air in a person's lungs. Another facet of her ability to control air is her excellent control over barometric pressure. Her control is such that she can generate pressure sufficient to destroy or deflect solid objects, including blowing through the top of a mountain, causing buildings to explode, or manipulate the air pressure in the human body. Her wind control also allows her to achieve flight. The upper limit of her flight speed is unknown, but, by manipulating or generating a jetstream, she has reached speeds that only jets can match. A new ability with her air control is the ability to pinpoint exactly where she is by sensing the shape of the air around the land of a structure. Electrokinesis A powerful weapon in her arsenal is her ability to summon powerful bolts of lightning. They can range from a simple shock to ground shattering. Unlike normal bolts of lightning, Storm can use them as concussive forces. However, she can also create other electrical atmospheric phenomena. She has generated powerful electromagnetic pulses, generated her own electromagnetic fields, ionization fields, an electrolysis field, and can shape her lightning. Storm is able to generate her own bioelectric lightning bolts from her body through her mutant metabolism. Hydrokinesis Storm can manipulate the moisture in teh atmosphere to an exceptional degree, generating rains of varying intensities and allowing her to even create flash floods. She can also alter the state of moisture at a molecular level, changing it from a liquid to a gas and to a solid instantly, and shape the form of moisture. Her control is redefined enough that she was able to manipulate hydrogen atoms directly on one occasion. Thermokinesis Storm possesses the ability to manipulate thermal energy and can increase or decrease the atmospheric temperature, including extreme sub-zero temperatures that when combined with other elements, such as moisture or wind, have allowed her to generate a flash freeze effect. To what extent she can control temperature is unkown. Atmospheric Adaptation As Storm goes into different environments her powers adapt, including other planets and dimensions. When she is underwater she can manipulate the water's current, similar to how she does with a wind current, to guide her as well as sense where things are even when there is no light. Her powers also shift and protect her from the crushing pressures and cold that go along to diving to extreme depths. The strength of the currents she can use isn't known, however, she once used them to safely lift the Blackbird. In space, she can use the nearest star's energy to manipulate the solar wind for flight or offense. Again, her powers protect her from the radiation that stars produce. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Power of Atmokinesis Category:Power of Aerokinesis Category:Power of Electrokinesis Category:Power of Hydrokinesis Category:Power of Thermokinesis Category:Power of Atmospheric Adaptation Category:Atmokinetic Category:Elementalist Category:Aerokinetic Category:Electrokinetic Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Adaptor Category:Thermokinetic